Indestructible
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: Why'd I believe you when you said you were idesructible? Envy, in an OC's point of view. EnvyOC, EnvyxOC


**A/N: I don't own FMA, or Envy, ****comprende****? I do, however, own the person talking.**

**_____________Indestructible_____________**

You were the most envious person I knew.

(Does it make sense to say otherwise?)

You thought of humans as useless, defenseless creatures, but weren't we part of the death of you in the end?

"_Envy, I'm serious, be careful."_

All you did was laugh.

But you didn't have to be careful, did you? You were almost indestructible, untouchable— almost.

And you knew that, right?

That you wouldn't be living forever? But I knew you didn't want to, either.

Immortality was Greed's department.

With all that war, death, and anguish, and the disgusted look on your face every time it was mentioned, it was obvious you were sick of all the humans' stupidity.

And what angered you the most was you couldn't do anything about it.

You hated that feeling of helplessness, the feeling that you couldn't do anything. Why?

Because it made you feel human.

And God forbid that happen.

"_What is that suppose to be?"_

You would always laugh at my frequent cooking failures, maybe throwing in a snide remark here or there before you fixed it.

"_At least mine looked like food!!"_

Of course, it's not like you could've done any better.

That ever-present smirk was your mask; it hid everything about you, everything you were doing, except that you loved pain.

Was it because _you_ had experienced so much pain yourself?

Even if it was, you would never admit it.

No, it's that you _couldn't_ admit it.

It just wasn't in your nature, like a lot of things.

One day, you came in, bleeding from head to toe.

Of course I was worried about you, idiot.

"_Pff, Humans? I won't die from them…"_

(Of what then did you die?)

Correction; I was always worried about you.

You acted like humanity was one big disease that you wanted to avoid at all costs and something you wanted to find the vaccine for.

You thought it was death.

The real vaccine? There isn't one.

(Nor will there ever be.)

You went around, picking fights with whoever you could, whenever you could, and you didn't care if you got hurt.

Because you thought you were indestructible.

But, of course, that was a lie to me. You were as vulnerable as anybody, as any human.

I didn't say it to your face though, because I knew you had a fragile ego.

Just like a human.

Funny isn't it?

That you share so many similarities with the race you hate:

Humans.

Your envy was like a prison to you, a metal box that kept you in your own little world, filled with the marionettes of everybody in it.

The box tricked you— it made you think that everybody was your puppet, and that you were free to pull on the strings as much as you like to make them do whatever you wanted them to do.

But you soon found out, the puppets had ideas of there own, and that they didn't like being controlled. At all.

I wanted to free you from that box, the box that I could clearly see you were falling deeper and deeper in.

But I couldn't.

Why?

Because you didn't want to be saved.

It was as if you had planned it all out, your death.

You had died by the fire, the very opposite of the freezing water you were suppose to get.

But things don't always turn out as you want them to, do they?

You said you were indestructible, and I was the fool to lie to myself and believe you.

You said you would come back, and I was the fool to lie to myself and believe you.

I remember what I told you, just before you left, the day I never saw you again.

"_Envy, I'm going to free you from that box one day."_

I remember your response, as if you had just said it.

"_Feh, I can free myself."_

But you weren't as indestructible as you thought.

But you weren't as immune to the humanity virus as you thought.

The irony was:

You were the one most infected, like I thought.

**A/N: This is single-handedly the saddest thing I have ever wrote… I might right more for other people, so tell me who. Actually, I'll do one for Bleach, D. Gray-man, Naruto, or another FMA one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
